fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Raptor
Raptor "Noscope" Isthmus is the Bizarro counterpart of Zoshi. He is the founder of a company that captures and sells monsters as pets, named Raptorco. He is a Class-A citizen, due to his royal lineage and mass amount of wealth. His pesterchum tag is . Appearance Raptor's appearence seems to be a close nod to Zoshi, although his skin is white. He has neatly-kept dirty- blonde hair, although it is not often seen due to Raptor's tendency to wear hats. When in public, he usually wears an extravagant outfit for appearences, but when he's not, he tends to dress simply. Personality Raptor can be a very sly and cunning character. He usually approaches situations with much intuition and thought of how to resolve it. He is very proud and confident in himself, which is one of his lesser qualities. He has a certain charm about him that he can use to get people to do things for him. When he doesn't get what he wants, he can easily become upset and arrogant, although this situation rarely occurs. Raptor has a strong sense of ambition, and once he sets his mind on something, there aren't a lot of things that can get in his way. Raptor is very familiar with the notion that money can be used to convince people to do almost anything, and when that doesn't work, fear is an effective backup. Story Prior to the events of Chronicles of the Other Side, Raptor established Raptorco., a company that sold monsters as pets, using monster-taming skills that he'd learned from his ancestor, Martinov III. In order to aid Raptorco., Raptor hired employees and associated with other companies. He fired Mavelus from his company because he married Adamant, which caused Adamant's parents to stop funding the company. RPG Info Raptor is set up as a slow, but hard to off character, as his high health pool and defense stat give him extended survivability. He is also capable of dishing out good physical damage, but suffers in magic abilities and speed. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Fires a round from his rifle. ** - Causes him to take the last turn, but guarantees a hit. ** - Fires a less accurate shot, but always hits first. ** - Attacks with his rusted heirloom sword. Sometimes causes poisoning. ** - Renders target unable to move for a while after a couple turns. ** - Lowers target's speed significantly. *Weaponry **Hunting Rifle - A large, long-ranged rifle typically used for monster hunting, but capable in combat. **Heirloom Sword - An old, rusted sword, passed down through the Isthmus family. *Traits ** - Cannot be caused to flee from battle. Added resistance to physical attack and defense reducing status effects. ** - ?????? Trivia *Although his self-proclaimed nickname is "Noscope," nobody actually calls him this. *Raptor is known for being one of the richest people on Ludus, behind only a handful of others. Gallery Raptor Profile Pic.png Raptor Tablet-Art.png Raptor redesign with hat.png Raptor redesign no hat.png|Same as profile picture, sans hat. Category:Characters Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball Category:Dragonkin